


Skip the tell and let's just show

by Honeymull



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Tropes, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeymull/pseuds/Honeymull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony and Sebastian play a game of Truth or Dare to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip the tell and let's just show

**Author's Note:**

> Originally based off a fic meme on tumblr, and written in response to the prompt River-b sent to my ask box ("seb/amack truth or dare please"). 
> 
> Hasty title from a 3oh!3 song, because I'm gross.

It’s one of _those_ days on the press tour. Brutally hot outside, appearances scheduled all morning with this stretch of afternoon to kill, Scarlet and Chris taking on most of the evening interviews.

It’s exhausting even to do nothing, at this point, and the boredom is almost worse than having a thousand questions a minute thrown their way all day.

At least their hotel room has the a/c blasting, but Sebastian’s sitting on the carpet, flipping through the channels and getting more and more frustrated with the selection by the hour.

It’s bullshit, three in the afternoon on a Tuesday, and there’s nothing remotely interesting on. He tosses the remote away from himself in disgust, watching it bounce from where he’s leaning against Anthony’s bed. “Hey.”

Anthony doesn’t look up from his book, but raises an eyebrow over the spine in acknowledgement.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?" Sebastian knows he sounds whiny - hell, he’s been bitching about being bored for the last two hours, which is probably why Anthony’s not bothering to give him his full attention.

But that makes Anthony glance up at him. “What’re you thinkin’?”

Sebastian grins. “Strip poker?”

Anthony rolls his eyes, goes to return to his book, and Sebastian laughs. “Nah, maybe…Truth or Dare.”

The look Anthony gives him this time isn’t any better, but Sebastian holds his grin and Anthony puts down his book with a sigh.

"You’re a child."

Sebastian twists around to rest his forearms on the bedspread near Anthony’s feet, puts his head on them and gives Anthony his very best innocent face. “Who, me? I’m the definition of maturity. I dunno where you got that idea.”

Anthony’s socked feet come perilously close to kicking him in the face, so he draws back. “Fine, fine, you go first, then, all you had to do was ask…”

-

An hour and a half later, they’ve exhausted all the boring topics and moved on to the good stuff.

Well. More accurately, three questions in, Sebastian asked a Truth regarding Anthony’s dick in comparison to the average genitalia of a common bird of prey, and it spiraled from there.

Sebastian’s been verging on half-hardness for a little while now, since all the Truths have taken a pointedly dirty turn. He’s good at compartmentalizing, sure, but it’s a little harder when you’re talking dirty shit with the coworker you’ve had a boner for since the day they met.

He’s still sitting on the floor, arms crossed on the mattress and legs tucked sideways underneath him, knees under the bed. Anthony’s talking about the first girl he let play with his ass, and it’s doing such. good. things. for Sebastian right now.

"-and I wasn’t sure, you know, but try everything twice and shit, but fuck. Fuck, man, you don’t even have to try that twice, she was just fucking right the first time, blew me all hot and sloppy and rubbed right across it the whole time." They’ve taken advantage of the minibar, and Anthony takes a swig of the little whiskey bottle he’s been hoarding. His lips pull off the neck with a wet sound, and Sebastian swallows a groan.

Anthony drops his head back like he’s remembering it, conjuring it all up again, and groans a little, himself. “Oh yeah. She waited til I was riiiiiiiight there, almost ready to nut right off, and shoved one of her little fingers right in and I just- I just lost it.” He chuckles a little, eyes closed. “Man. Good times.”

Sebastian barely manages to get his voice to work above a croak. “I bet.”

Anthony slowly opens his eyes and looks right at Sebastian. “Opened a whole new world of opportunity, you know what I mean?”

"I, uh." Sebastian can’t handle this, he’s nowhere near strong enough to deal with this right now. He drops one hand down to his lap, hopes it looks surreptitious.

Judging by the quick flick of Anthony’s eyebrow, it probably doesn’t.

"So." Anthony shifts on the bed like he’s settling in. "Your turn. Truth or Dare?"

Fuck it, Sebastian thinks. He can’t string two words together, and maybe the dare will distract him enough from his hard-on that he can come out of this with a modicum of dignity and a preserved professionalism. “Dare.”

Anthony grins, a slow curl of his lips. “Come here.”

Sebastian doesn’t process it at first. He eyes Anthony suspiciously. “Why?”

"Part’a your dare. You backing out?" Anthony’s face is settled and even, his tone level, like it’d be perfectly fine right now for Sebastian to laugh it off and call a forfeit.

Sebastian swallows. “Nah. Not backing out.”

He watches Anthony’s eyes crinkle at the corners like he’s pleased, and fuck, Sebastian _likes_ the feeling _that_ gives him. He shivers, a little hot thrill of it at the back of his neck, and clambers onto the bed, a little awkward and uncoordinated, trying to accommodate his dick in the brutal skinny jeans he’s wearing.

"Up here." Anthony waits until he’s close, then hooks his fingers in the waistband of Sebastian’s jeans, brushing the skin of Sebastian’s lower abdomen, and Sebastian outright _moans_.

Anthony is probably smirking at him, but Sebastian has his eyes screwed up, already embarrassed by how much he’s giving away right now, but Anthony’s touching him, fuck jesusshitfuck, he’s too old to be this turned on by a stupid crush.

That embarrassment flies out the window, though, when Anthony leans in close, breath warm and spicy-sharp from the whiskey at Sebastian’s throat, his jaw, then up, near his temple.

"Now." Anthony’s voice is low and hot and coaxing in his ear. "Why don’t you tell me what _you_ want your dare to be?”

…But Seb can’t make words work for a while and Anthony draws back - “We still playing?" He runs his knuckles down the side of Sebastian's ribs. "Maybe it’s my turn.”

He tugs Sebastian in and Sebastian just - goes, lets Anthony manhandle him down onto the bed, let’s him arrange him on his back, Anthony braced over him.

"I’ll give myself a Truth." He looks smug as _shit_ , and Sebastian wants to glare, get his own back somehow, but Anthony absently pins one of Sebastian’s wrists to the mattress, and Sebastian can only gasp.

"Oh, see, now that’s a pretty sight. My turn’s gonna be about your mouth." He leans in to capture Sebastian’s other hand, watching him closely for signs of protest before pinning that one, too, to the bed.

"You know how much I’ve beat one off to your fucking mouth?"

Sebastian can’t help panting, overheating and loving it and so turned on he doesn’t even want to remember how to speak.

Anthony groans, dropping his hips and grinding in slow and dirty against Sebastian, his cock hard and hot in his own jeans next to Sebastian’s. “Fuck. A lot.” He does it again, his grip flexing tight around Sebastian’s wrists.

"A _lot_."

-

Anthony tries to keep the pace steady, easy, murmuring dirty shit about Sebastian’s mouth with his lips pressed right up against the side of Sebastian’s head.

His weight feels fucking amazing on Sebastian, and pretty soon Sebastian’s whining, tossing his head. “Shit. Please, please-” when Anthony speeds up.

Anthony swears. “You really fucking _begging_ for it?” He’s breathing hard, still braced up over Sebastian, the muscles in his arms standing out. “Fuck.”

Sebastian stares up at him, needing friction back on his cock, stat. “Please,” he whispers, wants to drown himself immediately for it, but it’s too fucking good, and he’s waited so long. Patience has never been his strong suit.

Anthony grunts, then lets Sebastian’s wrists go, flipping him over easily before Sebastian can complain about it. He cuffs both Sebastian’s wrists in one hand this time, puts Sebastian face-down into the pillow.

"Please what?" he asks, sitting on Sebastian’s ass and not giving him anything. "Please…?" He bounces lightly, just enough to ride the line of his dick against Sebastian’s ass. "Please take your ridiculous fucking pants off?"

Sebastian groans, because yes, absolutely, and nods into the pillow.

Anthony’s quick about it, handles the skinny jeans Sebastian had to lean against a wall to shimmy into with suspicious ease, tossing them over the side of the bed.

When he settles back against Sebastian, it’s all bare skin, and Sebastian rolls his hot face in the sheets, forehead sticky with sweat already.

Anthony makes a low, pleased sound when he rubs up against Sebastian’s ass this time, and Sebastian’s eyes almost roll back in his head when he feels the wet smear it leaves, cooling quickly on his skin in the hotel room air.

"Anthony," he grinds out. His tongue feels too thick, his mouth too wet, and he has to swallow several times before he can speak again. "S’my turn."

Anthony hums, pressing down with his hips to give him a slow, hot slide against the mattress. “Hm? Your turn for what.”

Sebastian huffs, a puff of air into the hot pillow at his cheek. “What’dya want. Truth or dare- ah, fuck,” as Anthony bites the back of his neck, setting his teeth in his nape like he’s a fucking puppy.

When Anthony lets him go, he nips the lobe of his ear, the thin skin at his jaw. He sounds impossibly amused. “Hmm. I guess I’ll take…a dare.”

Sebastian groans, “Good. Fuck. Fuck me.”

Anthony noses into his hair and breathes hard for a moment, hips working to grind Sebastian into the mattress already.

"Yeah. I can do that. Do I get a prize?"

Sebastian bucks up backwards as viciously as he can with no leverage whatsoever. “You win the fucking game, just fucking fuck me, fuck me, Anthony, fuck-“

Anthony laughs, sounding overwhelmed for the first time since they started playing. He runs a hand down Sebastian’s side, fingers digging into the cut of his hip, then over his ass. He smacks it once, and Sebastian muffles his cry into the pillow.

Anthony palms the sore spot possessively. 

“I don’t know. I feel like this one was a tie.”


End file.
